Capture, and WHAT!
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Prince Zuko, is under a raid captured by Zhao. How will Iroh rescue him, and what does Aang and his gang got to do with this? OOC. Rated for cussing, and violence in later chapters. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Capture, and WHAT?!**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat: NOT, own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did, I would drool all over Zuko, and I don't think he would appreciate it… :P**

**Yah Yah, anyhoooooo… Yah, gimme reviews. I'll say it now, and in A.N, so you wont forget :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

He seriously didn't want to be here right now. _Seriously._

No matter, that he lost the feeling in his legs and arms. It didn't even matter that his head felt like it was about to split in two.

Nothing of that really mattered, but _this _was down right _humiliating. _

HE, Prince of the Firenation… Captured!

_Banished ex-prince, _he corrected himself.

None the less, any of this complaining changed his position; In a dark and filthy cell, both arms and feet cuffed. For three, _THREE, _days!

_Humiliating._

Zhao was going to pay for this.

He growled in the dark.

_I should have killed him in our Agni kai…_

A frown came to his face as he thought on how he was captured.

A simple ambush!... Okay, a "simple" ambush, with sleeping gas…

THAT was just _low. _

And _why, _in Agni's name, did Zhao only capture him?!

_Probably a personal grudge. _

But then again, the whole world seemed to have a grudge against him. Still, he _hated_ personal grudges... Especially when they kept him from his uncle.

He wasn't about to admit it… But he _did_ miss Iroh.

_The only true family that I have left..._

NO! He was _not_ going to start moping. Being in this situation sucked as much as it was.

His stomach rumbled, waking him from his thoughts.

And, _damn, _he was hungry.

_Duh, three days with no food, does that to people._

He sighed. He had to stop talk to himself in his head. Now, if only his _head _stopped talking to him…

_That _was the hard part.

But right now he was too tiered to do anything about it.

_This SUCKS…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iroh stroked his beard in thought. _This _had to be either Azula's or Zhao's work… But then again, Azula would only barge right in and kill everyone, him included…

So Zhao it was then.

Sleeping gas? That was just so low. Then again, it was low enough, to be good enough for Zhao.

And the only thing missing was Zuko.

None of this made any sense!

If Zuko had woke up, and then tried to follow Zhao and his men to get some information, he would've been back by now…

Getting information didn't take almost three days!

He would have liked to ponder on this question under a nice cup of tea…

_No time for tea!_

His nephew could take care of himself, he knew that, but he also knew that he couldn't defeat all of Zhaos men.

It only left one option.

_Damn that Zhao…_

He had arrested Prince Zuko. For whatever the reason was…

They had to get him. Zhao was not known for being a ruthless man for nothing.

Stupid, bit ruthless.

Agni help him, if he hurt his precious nephew!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He admitted it, as he began pacing around in as long steps his cuffs allowed him: This wasn't so bad after all.

He hadn't seen Zhao's ugly mug in three days… That had to count as something, right?

_The only positive thing about this situation…_

He grimaced.

_And why am I trying so damn hard to be positive?! This situation is nothing to be positive about! _

Damn head, making him talk to himself again.

_Stupid head. _

He banged his forehead against the metal wall. He was talking to himself again.

He seriously needed therapy.

_Then maybe I should talk to my shoes instead?!_

He snorted.

This room was making him insane. It was the only reasonable answer.

_Maybe I was crazy to begin with?_

Damn his head… Being smarter then he was…

He angrily shook his head. Now he was there again.

The first thing after he came out of this mess: Therapy.

… And food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yah. First chapter done. :D**

**I need RnR folks! It's meh first Avatar fic, so I would appreciate if people commented my work so far. **

**I know its a little bit OOC, but hey, I wanted Zuko to be sarcastic and such.**

**Muwaaaah, I have no idea how this came up, and as you probably can figure out by reading this, I was EXTREMELY booooored. **

**If no-one likes this, I will take it down, just a warning :) **

**Give me my cookies:P**

**// K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture, and WHAT?!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownie. Personally I think that I've banged my head, too much and far to hard to even write this fic. But what can I say, I'm COMPLETELY in love with Avatar. And while watching, meh drool has destroyed my computer, which costs a lot… Therefore I cannot buy Avatar because of my sudden poorness. Yah. There you have it:P**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care, I don't care! See me caring!? NO! I don't care Momo!"

Sokka huffed at the lemur as it looked at him with big watery eyes.

Slowly as his will began to wither away under that sad gaze, Momo quickly snatched some of his food.

Aang and Katara looked as the boy began chasing the lemur with his boomerang.

"Gimme back my food, you FOOD VILLAIN!"

This was going to be a long night…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iroh grumbled, his normal "don't worry" appearance gone, in worry for his nephew.

As well as he knew that he himself, and Zuko's small crew, couldn't defeat Zhao's, he knew that he needed help.

His eyes lit, and his mouth turned from a frown to a grin, as a plan formed in his head.

Zuko was _not _going to like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat down in meditation position, resting his head in his hands as he waited.

_This was so boring. _

He's just finished with memorising all the cracks and nails on the metal walls.

This game was starting to get boring. And besides, _why _was he playing a game?

_Games are for children, and I'm sixteen. No more boring games for me, no. _

He growled, what was he supposed to do here anyway?!

Were they tryingto _bore_ him to death!?

_Most definitely, yes. _

And again, what was he supposed to do now?

_I could always sing…_

His eyes widened.

_HECK NO!_

He had more honour then that! No way in hell was he ever going to sing!

Just talking to him, didn't seem to satisfy his evil brain. Now mocking him seemed to please it more.

He snarled as his temper rose high as all of his anger for three days began surfacing.

It's been awhile since he'd been this angry, and boy _someone_ was going to pay.

He knew that fire was probably coming from his mouth, and smoke from his nose.

He stopped himself, and grinned.

_Why, this was a splendid idea!_

How come he didn't think of this before!?

His fire breath! This was just so easy!

The evil brain of his must've distracted him from thinking rationally, and the rumbling stomach of his didn't help the situation either.

_No guards outside, and only my hands and feet's cuffed?_

Either Zhao had planned a trap, or else Zhao was underestimating him.

He grinned, it didn't matter, as long as blood was going to flow and heads roll.

_Hopefully not my own though... _

Nobody treats a royal like this! Ex-prince or not!

He rephrased that: Nobody should treat a living being like this!

Leaving people alone with their evil and tormenting minds!

It was disgraceful!

He was abruptly shaken from any thoughts as the door to his cell opened.

_Damnit… I didn't even hear that someone was coming!_

He rose from his position on the floor and looked up at the person coming in.

Eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was.

_Zhao._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Erhum, erhum. Yah… whatever… I like leaving people with a cliffie. **

**Bwahahaha, the eviliness of meh! **

… **no seriously, what did you think of this fic so far? **

**I NEED to know. I want to know if I should continue this, or just leave it the shadows. **

**And please no flaming because of the OOC…. - **

**Cookie? Anyone?**

**// K**


End file.
